Brothers
by darkangel-silvermoon
Summary: Reid has an issue with the word...Reid and Review, your words are what keep me going so...yeah. This will be slash...maybe? Don't like. don't read. fair warning. ALSO M-RATE change..sorry for the eye burn.
1. Bruthers

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Hoping everyone likes it…Reid, enjoy, review?**

**Comments very much wanted and appreciated.**

(Bruth'ər) n. pl-ers or breth'rən [[OE Brother]] 1.) a male related to one by having the same parent(s) 2.) a friend who is like a brother 3.) a fellow member of the same race, religion, profession, ect.

Webster's New World Dictionary

Reid has come to abhor that word. It has the smuttiest connotation in his mind_…untouchable, unattainable…not interested, incestuous._

Brother, that s how Morgan classified their relationship.

Reid will always be the "kid" who follows his big _brother_ around, tramping behind him in want of emulating him.

Nope, nothing wrong with that, right?

That is, there wouldn't be a problem with any of this if Reid was not at that closed door, itching to open it…if only he had the key; if only he was not locked out in the first place…

"Kid, you okay? You've been starin' at the same page for five minutes… come over here and take a break from that big brain of yours." Morgan gives Reid a knowing smile as Reid shakes himself from his dark thoughts, snapping the book shut.

Morgan pats the seat next to him on the jet as Reid snakes his way over.

Reid places a pillow on Morgan's thigh and curls himself up in the remaining space, trying to get comfortable.

Morgan laughs, understanding.

They are brothers after all.

Morgan runs his fingers through Reid's scruffy hair. He can't bring himself to admit that he misses the long locks— but then again his fingers don't get eaten when he touches it.

He also can't admit that it seems as though Reid's seems more sensual after their last case in Miami…it's odd to think that of a male co worker, your friend…your brother.

The rest of the team are in their respective spots, asleep after a grueling case in Georgia— five bodies and eight days later they got their unsub; killing young men for their sexual orientation.

It's under Reid's skin, riddling him with holes in the most vulnerable of places; one of them being that infamous muscle squeezing and contracting painfully with each raw beat, each caress of Morgan's calloused fingers in his silky hair.

Reid can deal with the _pain_- theoretically.

He won't die-_hypothetically._

But sometimes he wonders if he can deal with it all blowing up in his face— Morgan's contempt— the shame… Is he strong enough?

"Kid, what's keepin' you up? The rest of the team's asleep. Why aren't you?" Morgan asks, voice low and soothing as he makes tiny circles with the rough pad of his thumb over the juncture of Reid's jaw and ear, making Reid shutter.

_**brothers, brothers, brothers**_

"I could ask the same of you." Reid twists a bit t look up at Morgan, Morgan's lips pursed slightly.

They both remain silent, getting lost in the whir of the engines, the light snore of Rossi, the rustling of J.J. and Prentiss as the shift into each other— sleep stripping them of their consciousness, revealing their need of contact, their truest desire, their wants, their love.

All that's left is the natural need and Reid wants to cry because it just isn't fair.

If J.J. and Em; and by extension, he expresses his true feelings to the light, they would be torn asunder by all that had an opinion about anything.

Life's never fair, but we still keep moving— we have to.

Morgan clears his throat.

"I can't help but feel…a bit sorry for the unsub, he reminded me of Steven. Of Nathan Harris. Everyone around them telling them that who they are is wrong and disgusting; they wanted to obliterate themselves. I-"Morgan sighs, going back to stroke Reid's hair.

Reid grasps Morgan's hand, stilling it.

"I know. Me too. If someone, anyone would have taken the time to show them just a bit more compassion, love— to tell; to show them that they cared for them…maybe we wouldn't be here." Reid says turning on his side.

They sit for a moment, reflecting.

Morgan frowns slightly.

"You think you escaped the question, Pretty Boy, don't you? What's keepin' you awake?" Morgan asks as Reid shuts his eyes and holds his breathe.

Reid's mind running like a demented ticker tape.

_Tell him tell him tell him!_

_No._

"I hate it." Reid blurts out.

"What, Pretty Boy?" Morgan's brow furrows as he returns to stroking Reid's hair; it's addictive.

"Brothers. I never had one, and I don't want one now." Reid whispers, chocolate eyes meeting murky brown.

Morgan looks at Reid, not completely following.

"Kid?"

"That's what you classify out relationship as, don't you? It bothers me…it bothers me because I can never be happy with that answer. I-"Reid's voice fails as Morgan stares, understanding dawning on his face.

"Reid?" Morgan shutters, as Reid pushes his hand away, body trembling as he darts off to the bathroom locking the door.

Morgan's mouth hangs open as J.J. looks at him, slight frown gracing her face.

"Fix it." She mouths, before burying herself back in Prentiss' side.

Morgan sighs, getting up to follow Reid, knocking on the bathroom's door.

"Go away." Reid hisses, voice choked for sound.

Morgan says nothing, sliding to the floor, waiting for the door to open.

He stays there the entire flight…

**A/N: so…what do you think? You know what to do.**

**I want you deep thinky thoughts…for me to keep the ball rolling.**

**Thank you for everything.**


	2. Dying on the Installment Plan

**Dying on the installment plan? Yeah…**

**I own nothing.**

**Read and Review please.**

**/**

Morgan stares at Reid's empty desk, stomach sinking to his feet.

He hadn't called Morgan for a ride this morning…so maybe he got held up on the subway. Or maybe his car conked out on him. (Why can't the kid get a normal, not crappy car like other people? Or at least get it worked on.)

"Have you seen Reid, Hotch?" Morgan asks as Hotch passes his desk.

"He called in sick." Hotch says. "Why, something up?"

"No…maybe. Just worried about him, that's all. Last night…" Morgan sighs.

"The Jet? I kind of figured something was up when he didn't come out the bathroom til— Why don't you go check on him?" Hotch says, slight frown playing on his face.

Morgan nods, grabbing his coat, ready to face whatever damage he'd done.

**/**

Reid buries himself in his covers until he's insulated from the outside world.

But that doesn't stop the painful beating of that infamous muscle that sorely wants relief from all this pressure.

Morgan knows.

Morgan knows.

Morgan.

Knows.

Reid hears a pounding on his from door. If he squeezes his eyes shut, maybe it'll go away. He can hear Morgan calling his name.

Reid scrunches down into a tight ball.

There's a click of the lock being turned.

Damn it, Morgan has a key… of course he does.

"Reid?" Morgan pads through Reid's apartment, looking…for him.

"Reid?" Morgan stops in front of his bedroom door.

"Kid, open the door. Please." Morgan's voice is tight. Reid does nothing as Morgan tries the knob.

"Reid, open the door before I break it down." Morgan bangs on the wood, voice unsteady, fear creeping in.

"You'd just fix it anyway, that's what brothers are for right?" Reid sighs, body aching as he clambers out of bed.

"God, Reid open the damn door!" Morgan's voice breaks, as a sob lodges in his chest. Reid yanks the door open, glaring at a panicky Morgan.

"Reid?"

"Tell me I'm wrong." Reid croaks. "Tell me—"His eyes fill, angry red as he turns, stumbling to the bed and flopping down, drawing his knees to his chin as he rocks.

"Tell me-"Reid sobs as Morgan wraps his arms around Reid's shaking frame.

"Tell me!" Reid screeches, trying to push Morgan's hands away.

Morgan lets go, hands uselessly falling to his lap.

His throat squeezes shut. He can't breathe. He's not sure he even wants to.

"Kid, I"— His own body shutters under the strain. His eyes flutter shut as he sighs. Reid's wild breathing takes up most of the space in the room.

"You're the best friend everyone wishes that they had. I wish…I could tell you different, but I can't. You're my best friend, and I wouldn't…want anything to get in the way of that." Morgan sobs, knowing his words sound lame in his own ears. An excuse.

Reid sinks to the floor.

Reid's voice is steady as he looks straight ahead.

"Morgan, pray tell me, why in the hell would you come all the way to my apartment, make this huge scene…only to give me that response? You gave me the lets be friends speech. Thank you. Please leave." Reid whispers, body shaking.

"Reid"—

"Leave now!" Reid screams, burying his face into his knees.

Morgan sighs; heart weighed by Reid's choked off sobs.

He stops at the door, hoping Reid would look up, hoping…

He wants to make this right but doesn't know how.

Morgan slips out of the room.

Reid never looked up.

**A/N: Well, that's depressing. **

**Let's just say, 'm a bit bitter, cuz that's one of the many things that's plagued my week from hell. **

**Not the "let's be friends" speech, but the "you really need to talk to someone, but all your "friends" ignore you and your family thinks you have an attitude when really, you're just sad?angry?confused? and can't explain why." On top of that…CBS' slap in the face.**

**THANKS A LOT!**

**Signing off for a week…if you have a break from school of work in this hell hole of a month called February, have a great one. If not, I'm sorry.**

**Read and review please. **


	3. Solo

**Sorry 'bout the last chap…really dark place caught hold and I'm trying to shake it off.**

**Thank you everyone for your support and encouragement. **

**Rayne…smut helps.**

**I own nothing…you know the drill— Reid comment enjoy:)**

A few things no one would have guessed about Derek Morgan.

*Derek has not had a serious girlfriend…ever.

*Derek Morgan has not been on a date in three months.

*Derek Morgan has not had sex in six months.

*Derek Morgan does not know why "it's" just not working for him anymore.

*Derek Morgan's solo playtime officially scares him when his thoughts drift to one skinny Genius.

This is the third time in a week.

Morgan shutters as he wipes his fingers clean on the wet cloth, swiping at the sticky mess tracked on his stomach.

This is the first time he's said his name aloud.

His mind buzzes as the tendrils of his orgasm creeps way, leaving him feeling all too aware of his thoughts.

He came. To the thought of…Pretty Boy.

Spencer Reid.

He drags himself off the bed, heading towards the shower.

You get ready for work…to face Reid…Oh Joy!

Morgan draws the shower, flinching at the heated stream that hits his sensitive skin.

He lathed his wash cloth, spreading the suds over his body, letting himself relax into the spray.

He tilts his head, the water splashing on his chin, washing the grime off his chest and stomach…his hand travels across the hard plane of his torso and his skin heats up as he looks down to see his cock straining…bobbing between his legs.

_Touch me._

Morgan shivers.

He's going to ignore it. He's going to ignore it. He's going…

He washes his face, arms…scrubs the back of his neck and back, lingering on his ass…caressing it with firm hands. A slight moan escapes his lips as he washes his thighs.

He's going to…

It's not _his _hand but Reid's, snaking through the curls around the base of Morgan's dick.

Reid lets out an appreciative grunt as he goes to kiss Morgan's thigh.

Morgan blinks the water from his eyes as Reid nuzzles the hollow of Morgan's hip like a cat, waiting for Morgan to pet him. Morgan slips a hand in Reid's curly mop, delighting in the silky texture of Reid's hair.

Reid slithers up Morgan's body, smirking as he plants his lips to Morgan's, capturing his mouth for his own.

Morgan always knew Reid knew what to do with that beautiful mouth of his as he slips his tongue through Morgan's parted lips, running a silky hot trail along the ribbed roof of Morgan's mouth.

"GNH!" Morgan sighs as Reid clenches his hand, gripping the base of Morgan's cock, giving it a firm squeeze.

Morgan spreads his legs farther, wrapping his arm around Reid's waist, the other braces against the wall to steady them both.

Reid squeezes again, delighting in the pre cum that dribbles from the tip as it gets swirled down the drain. His fingers stroke tentively at first, as if in awe that they're touching Morgan this way…

Touching Morgan…

His fingers speed up and Morgan moans low and loud, rocking his hips into his hand.

"Reid…M'fuck!" He hisses as Reid clamps down on his neck, sucking on the soapy skin. Morgan thrusts and twists into the touch. His hand is a blur of movement as he rubs and makes his way to Morgan's balls, palming them.

"So close." Morgan whines as Reid draws his lips to Morgan's ear.

"Come then." He whispers hotly, and Morgan tenses, balls drawing up.

He feels the wet pull at the center of his navel as his slit spastically clenches and his member swells, dick bobbing to bump his belly.

Come travels up his groin… balls tingling as his dick jerks and sprays thick curds of spunk everywhere.

Over and over it spills as he screams out in pleasure.

"REID!" He sobs as his legs turn to gel.

"Reid…" He whispers, breath coming in harsh pants as the spray of water washes him off.

He trembles as she snaps the shower off; grabbing the towel from the side of the sink he wraps it around his middle.  
He wipes the bathroom's mirror clean, staring at the man captured within its frame.

_Why? _

_Why me?_

_Why him? _

_Why now?_

Reid had asked why Morgan had hounded him down only to tell him that he only wanted friendship…

Morgan knew…

_Morgan knew he was lying through his teeth._

He sighs, trudging out of the bathroom on shaky legs to get ready for another wonderful day at the B.A.U.

Ready to face Reid.

**A.N: There are not enough solo fics out there. Trying to even the status quo.**

**Looking for prompts… got a story idea that hasn't been written, or you want more of…or just ain't satisfied, give me a post on my forum and I can try to get back to you. Or maybe someone else can pick it up…**

**Thank you for your time and patients with me…as always, post a comment. **

**I want to hear what you think.**


	4. Polly

**I realized in Psych today that psychosymatic symptoms are not always indicators of mental illness only major stress. When is Reid going to realize this?**

**Sorry, off topic.**

**I like this one…it's quiet.**

**So tell me what you think.  
as always, I own nothing.**

**Reid slash Review slash Enjoy**

Reid fidgets with the coffee pot as it spews coffee grains everywhere.

"All I want is a cup of coffee!" Reid cries, exasperated as he cleans the mess off the Kitchenette's counter.

"I think I got it right. A cup of sugar and a splash of coffee." Morgan deadpans from the doorway.

Reid turns, nervously looking past Morgan's shoulder as Morgan comes towards him.

"Here. I wanted to um- apologize for the other day. I-"Morgan's body is rigid as Reid's fingers brush his as he takes the steaming cup.

"You have nothing to apologize for. I should have had more…restraint, or at least handled it better…" Reid looks down at the coffee in his hand, fingering the lid before taking a sip.

His cheeks heat as he feels Morgan's gaze linger on him.

Reid looks up to hold that gaze.

"Ever been so close to something, the picture blurs and you can't tell what you're looking at?" Morgan whispers, breath caught in his chest as he struggles to find the words to explain…to understand what happened this morning… last night…this last year…years.

He can't.

"Like a Monet or Pollock painting? " Reid says quietly.

"Yeah…it wraps around your field of vision because it's so big, and then you take a step back and it hits as you realize how dumb you were for not being able to recognize what was right in front of you all along…" Morgan's voice trembles as he tries to get it out, tries to erase that nagging feeling caged in his chest, in his brain He has to get Reid to...understand where he's coming from.

Reid nods.

"Reid, you've got to understand, I'm not perfect—"

"I'm not asking you to be. I want you to be you…be happy." Reid says simply.

"You know about my past and…"

"You know about mine, Morgan. " Reid shivers, wrapping his arm around his middle.

"You know me better than most."

"I know. "

"And after all that, you still…" Morgan looks at the floor.

"I know, I get it. We're 'brothers' right? Friends. I'm here for you." Reid can't help but let the dejected tone creep in at the edge of his voice.

"Reid, we're not brothers." Morgan says taking a step back. Reid looks as if he's going to be sick.

"Let me finish for once; don't have a heart attack on me Kid." Morgan laughs slightly as Reid's bottom lip quivers.

"We're not brothers. I can't be your brother. I can't honestly say I just want to be your friend. I'd never be satisfied with that." Morgan whispers as he looks Reid in the eye. "I want…need more than those words can ever hold. " Morgan says, all traces of joking gone.

"Are you serious?" Reid asks as he touches Morgan's hand. Morgan encases Reid's hand with his.

" Do you think I would joke about that?" Morgan takes Reid's coffee and sets in on the counter behind them. He runs his fingers through Reid's cropped hair, sliding it to cup Reid's jaw.

Reid tilts his head, pressing into the touch.

His breath hitches, the tip of his tongue poking between parted lips as Morgan presses their bodies together.

"Reid, I love you. And I'm sorry if I—" Morgan fumbles as Reid closes the distance, laying a sweet kiss on Morgan's lips, tasting of sugar and the bitter swirl of coffee lingering on both their lips…tongues swiping at the corner of each other's mouths.

Reid curls around Morgan's bicep as he presses Reid to the counter's edge.

They break… staring at each other with child like wonder.

It was there all along, bubbling under the surface.

Reid blinks as Hotch stands in the doorway.

"Guys, we've got a case. Briefing in the round table." Hotch says quietly. Morgan never let go of Reid as he returns Hotch's gaze.

Hotch nods.

_It's okay._

Morgan swallows.

It's okay.

Hotch pivots on his heel, gliding out of the room as quietly as he entered.

Morgan kisses Reid once more, whispering, "We're going to talk about this."

Reid nods and smiles, disengaging himself from Morgan's grasp, leading him out of the room by loose fingers entwined.

**A/N: I really enjoyed writing this story…I think I can ink out one more chapter for it.**

**What do you think…**

**Push the button.**

**PUSH THE GODDAMN BUTTON!**


	5. Amourous

**Class time for Creative Writing story…should be working… (Thank goodness I got it done earlier…why can't people do homework? IDK) **

**I like you guys better.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. If I did, Prentiss wouldn't be dying.**

**As always, Reid/comment/Enjoy?**

Reid twitches in his sleep, curled up next to Morgan on the jet. Morgan looks over at Reid, the rhythmic jerking of Reid's body startling him. 

Reid moans, eyes fluttering open; sleep still swaddling him as he stretches out.

He looks over at Morgan, who raises a brow in question. Reid blossoms red in embarrassment as he shifts, sliding into an upward seated position. He closes his eyes for a second, his chest rising and falling in a slow cadence.

"You okay?" Morgan whispers as he looks around to see if anyone's woke. Rossi and Hotch stretched out on the single chairs. J.J and Em lean against each other as they sleep.

" 'm fine?" Reid's voice is tight and high as he bites his bottom lip, rocking slightly. Morgan watches as Reid's fingers tap a nervous beat on his thigh.

Reid bolts to the bathroom and Morgan stares, confusion plastered on his face as the door clicks shut.

Morgan gets up, about to rap on the door when he hears it…

The muffle rucking of clothes and the faint buzz of a zipper sliding down. Reid's trying to be quiet, he really is, but Morgan hears the slight strain of breath as it hitches.

Morgan hears the faint slap of skin on skin…fist to cock as Reid tugs and pulls…slowly?

Morgan leans against the door, telling himself that he should move, but his body does not want to listen…not to him anyway. He clamps his legs together, willing the blood to flow _away_ from his dick…but that's just not happening. It rises to half staff and his hand snakes down and rubs the forming bulge on it's own accord.

Teasing moans leak from Reid's lips …something clatters to the floor, sounding like a gun shot in the relative silence of the jet.

Morgan kneads his crotch as Reid grunts thumping against the door…it rattling slightly against the back of Morgan's head as Reid rocks his hips, ass thudding against the door.

Reid's little noises increase as he grits his teeth, breathing through his nose as Morgan lets out a strained grunt of his own, head jerking to see if any of the team's aware of their goings on.

NOPE.

Reid's breath is high as he lets out a sharp gasp, the sound of his balls slapping against his thighs drive Morgan forward… Reid's thumping against the door is now few and far between; veins striking in high relief on his forehead and forearm as he works his delicate fingers at warp speed.

Morgan humps his hand, the sexual flutter tickling his groin, his ribs on fire…he wants to gasp for the air he most desperately needs, but he can wait… wait until Reid comes…wait until—

Reid lets out a high whine as he comes, body shaking as he spurts. Morgan can hear his name ghost from Reid's lips… hear the faint splatter of cum as it splashes against the sink? The floor getting a dose as well as he shivers out Morgan's name…. again. It's never sounded so good as Reid tenses…Morgan holds a low moan in the back of his throat as he comes, Reid's name a silent prayer as sticky cum drenching his boxers as his body trembles under the strain of silent release.

Reid pants softly; their bodies relaxing in the haze of pleasure. And Morgan can hear the faint tear of paper and the running of water as Reid cleans up. Morgan sighs as Reid zips up as Morgan himself stumbles to his seat on shaky legs.

Reid unlocks the bathroom door; a sleepy, sated look on his face…body flushed the beautiful of reds…

He sighs, sinking back into his seat as well, a slight smile twitching on his lips as he rests his head on Morgan's shoulder.

Morgan smiles, kissing the side of Reid's temple and wrapping his arm around his frame. Reid positions them, curling Morgan around him, his arm around his waist. Reid entangles his hand with Morgan's, a slight him reverberating through his chest as they drift off to sleep.

**A/N: You can tell where my mind is…trying to rein it in. Class is not the right time to get this happy. **

'**M gonna give this a proper ending…swear. **

**God, Creative Writing is boring. Do you think I should turn this story in instead? ;)**


	6. skin: Part I

**I own nothing.**

Reid stares into the black pool of coffee in his mug, eyes reflecting in its deep light.

His fingers tremble slightly as he pushes himself off the counter, making his way to Morgan, who's sitting on Reid's couch.

He's wordless as he tucks a foot under him, careful not to spill.

He says nothing as he sips his coffee… as he sets it on the table in front of them.

As he give a nervous chuckle to the silence that settles around the pair comfortably.

"So…did you like the show?" Reid whispers, turning to watch Morgan's reaction.

"Wha?"Morgan looks at Reid, trying to catch up.

Reid settles himself in Morgan's lap; Morgan smiles, wrapping his arms around Reid's waist.

"The jet…I could hear you too you know." Reid blushes as he ducks to kiss Morgan on the cheek, a butterfly's landing.

""I wouldn't have pegged you as one to play solitaire."Morgan says smoothly as Reid blushes harder.

"What? It's a healthy way to release sexual tension, heighten-"

"You said my name." Morgan's fingers grip tighter.

"You said mine." Reid's breathe hitches as Morgan's hand snakes under his shirt, fingering he heated skin on Reid's stomach.

"Yeah I did." Morgan kisses Reid, teeth crushing lips as they sigh, tongues sneaking into heated caverns.

They both shut their eyes to the delicious spin, reeling in the harsh panting; the feint beats of hearts, as Reid straddles d grinds in Morgan's thighs. He gasps as Morgan grips his hips, thrusting up a bit.

If he didn't notice before, he did now— Morgan's hard on scrapes against Reid's erection. Reid whimpers at the feathering of arousal snaking in his gut.

Reid ruts as he pants open mouthed. Morgan revels in the smell of Reid wrapping around him…the spicy smell of cinnamon, to the bitter smell of coffee, to dusty books and sugar and the heady smell of just…Reid.

A moan escapes Morgan's lips as Reid ducks his head and bites Morgan's neck, large hands gripping Morgan's shoulders to steady himself.

Morgan snakes a hand up to cup Reid's ass, squeezing firmly. Reid whimpers again, staring down at Morgan, eyes blown wide in want.

"Kid, wait." Morgan slows Reid's grinding, willing his own hips to stop.

"Where is this…gnh!" Morgan grunts as Reid nibbles on his ear.

"Come on…Reid." He sighs.

Reid looks up hazily at the desperation in Morgan's voice.

"where is this going?" Morgan asks.

"Well, Reid says thoughtfully, biting his lip as he studies Morgan's face.

"Well, I was thinking we could move this to my bed room—"Reid stops at Morgan's incredulous face.

"What? Even a Genius can have a one tract mind. Secondly, I…" Reid takes in a sharp breathe, climbing off of Morgan. Morgan grips his hand.

"I can't see myself doing this and not…getting attached." Reid looks down at their hands as Morgan runs circles into Reid's skin.

"Reid—"Morgan blinks, voice lost for a moment.

"Pretty Boy, I know that I don't have a great history…before. But with you— you're way to special to just play around with. I want…more with you. I want to be able to wake up every morning next to you, share breakfast and…" he squeezes his eyes shut. "I know that sound nuts…probably shouldn't be saying this aloud. I just can't stand the thought of not having…you. I-"Morgan expels a shutter breathe, looking up to see Reid staring at him.

Shit!

Reid smiles suddenly, giving Morgan a slight heart attack as he kisses Morgan softly; breathe ghosting on his skin. Morgan runs his fingers through Reid's curls.

"I'd like that." Reid nods, kissing Morgan deeper.

"Mmmhhh, Pretty boy—"Morgan whispers, hoarse as he pulls a way slightly.

"Say it again." Reid demands as he moves to nip Morgan's collar bone.

Morgan thrusts up.

"Pretty. Boy!" He gasps, gripping the couch so he won't throttle Reid.

Reid looks up and smirks, sliding off Morgan's lap, pulling him towards his bed room.

**Part one …I love to tease. **

**In all seriousness, I'm finishing part two. I want it to be awesome…what do you think about slow tease?**

**Part two's made me squirm in my seat during class…yes, notes on fringe societal structure makes me do that. Right…**

**Post a comment after my drably words run out… now!**


	7. skin: Part II

**Note: Dried oatmeal looks like dried cum! ('M serious)**

**Sadly there is no oatmeal in this story…but someone may be coming… well if **_**someone **_**doesn't, then that would be bad, wouldn't it?**

**I own nothing…this is a song fic of sorts…**

**Rhianna's Skin… (Listen to it, screams Morgan/ Reid)**

**Do not Read unless you intend on commenting afterwards…it's like a fuck and run if you don't. **

**(Sad face…covers self with comforter and wallows…)ENJOY!**

Reid's lips are swollen…bruised red as Morgan bites down hard, walking them back to Reid's room.

Reid's fingers tremble as Morgan pins him to the wooden door, rolling his hips until there's just. . friction. pleasure. To make Reid holler out

Morgan smirks against Reid's lips as he swallows his screams.

"Shh…Pretty Boy." Morgan grips the knob, releasing the pressure as they're expelled into the room.

Reid stumbles a bit, catching Morgan's lips as he kisses him briefly.

He pulls back and whispers…_Stay, _as he pushes Morgan on the bed.

Morgan lands with a slight bounce as Reid sways his hips, taking a few steps back until he's just out of arms reach.

"Spence"—

"No…Pretty Boy." Reid whispers as he locks eyes with Morgan.

"Pretty Boy…"Morgan's breathless as Reid smirks, taunting.

"Why you standing over there with your clothes on? Take 'em off." Morgan moans as Reid fingers the buttons on his work shirt; unfastening them one by one…letting the shirt slide to the floor.

Morgan fingers the bulge growing in front of his pants, grunting slightly as he kneads his dick with the palm of his hand.

Reid flicks open the belt of his slacks, smiling coyly.

"What's the fun in rushing? I know you want to see me." Reid blushes as he slides the pants off his hips, slowly pulling them down.

Morgan spreads his legs wider, hips rocking as he grips the edge of the mattress, because if he rubbed any harder, he'd cum right there, no problem.

Reid licks his lips as his shaking fingers slip the knot of his tie, smiling as he throws it Morgan's way.  
Morgan catches it, letting it slip through his fingers as he lets it fall to the floor.

"Take something off." Reid moans, as he cocks his hip, staring.

Morgan nods, pulling off his shirt, revealing rippling muscles.

Morgan laughs as Reid furrows his brow in the most intense face he's ever seen come from the kid. He bites his lip as Reid's cock twitches underneath the soft cotton of his electric blue boxer briefs, a large wet patch showing through.

"Good?" Morgan asks as Reid nods.

"No shirt. No tie. No socks." Reid moves to pull off his socks, Morgan mirroring him.

"No jeans. Take them off." Reid orders and Morgan stand, shimmying out of the jeans, kicking them away.

"Spencer"—

"Pretty Boy. Kid. Reid? Those are for you. You're…the only one who can call me those things and be—real about it, so…" Reid says quietly, looking at Morgan.

"Reid. I wanna see your skin." Morgan breathes, hooking his thumb into the waistband of his boxers as he strips them off.  
Reid shutters, slithering out of his own; cock released from its cloth prison as strands of precum dribbled down his length.

"MmFuck!" Morgan hisses at the sight, taking a step forward.

"You're beautiful." He whispers. "Soft." He kisses Reid's neck, nuzzling at the skin behind his ear.

"Hard." Morgan whimpers as he grips the base of Reid's cock and squeezes. Reid grips Morgan's shoulder, throwing his head back in want.

Morgan didn't think Reid was even capable of making such a dirty noise.

"Mor-gan?" Reid stutters.

"Hmmm?"

"No teasing, you've waited long enough…" Reid grunts as he thrust into Morgan's hand, whimpering in need.

"Really…can't take it huh?"

"Morgan! "Reid gasps as Morgan pushes him on the bed and slithers on top of him. Reid wraps his legs around Morgan's waist, squeezing hard.

"Kid…need." He kisses Reid hard. "Stuff. Got to get you ready." He pants.

Reid sighs, rolling over to get lube and a condom from the side of his bed…

"Prepared huh?" Morgan laughs as Reid presses the items in Morgan's hand.

"Sh-shut up. And go." Reid stammers as Morgan kisses and nips down Reid's torso as he arches off the bed.

Morgan slicks up his fingers, spreading lube on Reid's clenching hole as he rests a hand on Reid's thigh.

"Beautiful." Morgan whispers hotly, a gust of heated breath on Reid's puckered entrance.

Reid shivers, rocking his hips into the mattress, gripping the purple comforter in white knuckled grip.

"Morgan?" He looks down as he presses a fingertip to the spasming muscle.

"So beautiful." He says enamored.

"When has the orifice where waste comes—AH!" Reid yells as Morgan pushes his finger in slowly, delighting in the hot heat wrapping around it, he's being pulled in as he pours more lube on.

Morgan keeps at it until there's a thin sheen of sweat on Reid's skin, flushed the most beautiful red…and four fingers pump in and out.

"Ready, pretty boy?" Morgan asks as Reid nods, voice blown as he thrusts into Morgan's fingers, which curl, tapping on his prostate.

"Gnh!" Reid moans as precum dribbles out, pooling on his stomach.

"Go deeper!" he yells.

Morgan smiles, as he kneels, positioning himself between Reid's legs.

"I got it Pretty Boy." Morgan mummurs as he pushes forward, inch by aching inch as Reid's body stretches to accommodate him.

"Fuck!" Reid pants, body curving.

"That's the idea." Morgan breathes out through his nose as he finally settles balls to clutching ass. He presses until he impales Reid to the bed with his dick.

He thrusts slowly…gripping Reid's hips in a bruising grip as Reid reaches up to stroke Morgan's arm.

"Don't hold back…_please." _Reid cries as Morgan speeds up, his cock loving the wonderful friction they're creating.

Sighs and moans fill the air as Reid cries out. Sighs and moans fill the air as Reid cries out and Morgan sgrunts. Sighs and moans fill the air as Reid cries out and Morgan grunts and the bed rocks, thumping a beat against the wall and their hips cant, slamming into each other and they're both breathless as they scream… harder faster…more please…shit ,you feel so good… thank gods…don't stop…I love you..I know, I love you..i need you, fuck… I know I know I know, me too… focken…wha?

Reid flips them over, steadying himself with splayed palms on Morgan's chest.

Morgan's chest heaves as he thrust, thrush, thrust up, knees bent as he holds on to Reid's waist.

Their eyes close as Morgan slams into Reid's prostate, Reid swiveling his hips as he bounces up and down.

"you're a beast!" Reid cries open mouthed, words getting caught in the back of his throat…riding Morgan's cock like his life depended on it.

"So big…" He moans as Morgan slams harder, harder, harder… hips stuttering as he feels it…a deep pull in his core.

"Shit, ah…Reid, I can't ta- I'm…" He's thrashing trying not to get sucked into the feelings crashing over him.

"It's- okay." Reid sobs. "I'm there. I'm there too. I'm, I'm—Ah! Morgan!" He cries, leaning down to capture Morgan's mouth for his own as his dick jerks dry at first and then he comes, spraying thick curds of spunk on Morgan's chest, on his self…ass clenching silky hot around Morgan's throbbing member as it swells and spill over and over.

"Reid!" Morgan's voice is desperate as he claws at Reid's ass, leaving raised red welts.

Morgan's thighs shake as he holds him, Reid collapsing onto his chest, sweaty and exhausted. They listen to each other's hearts as the slow, Morgan wiping at the sweaty tendrils of hair on Reid's temples.

"Reid…" Morgan whispers, as he slides out of him. He wants to stay there if he could.

"Yeah?" Sleepy honey eyes look at Morgan.

"I love you."

"I know."

"I'm a beast?" Morgan laughs, wrapping himself around Reid.

"Shut up!"

**A/N: So… **

**Starting a community with No Seaver mentions and our lovely girls J.J. / Prentiss are still okay (if I had the energy, I'd write Fem slash too…)**

**If you have fics you want to donate please hit me up in a PM, I love you forever and I'd Write slash smut for you…**

**So yeah…post a comment before I burst into tears for you running off like that.**

**And I'd love it if you'd consider the community thing…check it out and see if you're interested.**

**Thank you all for your time.**


End file.
